


The Power Of Three

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Delight of Three [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: I'm sorry not sorry, Multi, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is gone, But he and Benedict ensure that their lady is cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Three

You’re sitting curled up on the sofa, a hot cup of tea in your hands. Tom is off filming somewhere, so it’s just you tonight. As you read, your mind wanders off to the events of the last few months. Ben has become a semi-regular part of your love life, joining you for evenings of dinner and then love-making that exceeds even your wildest dreams. Having him adds something that Tom and you both enjoy. You’ve become more vocal about your desires, and Tom is pleased by being able to help fill your needs.  
There’s a knock at the door, shaking you from your thoughts. Walking to the door, you’re surprised by seeing Ben waiting outside. Opening the door, you grin. “Hey there, come on in.” It’s an automatic response, but you remember that Tom isn’t there. As you shut the door, Ben seems to be aware of your thoughts. “Perfectly alright, darling,” he purrs, “Tom called and said you’d be home alone. We want to be sure our little darling is provided for.” Hearing the term of endearment makes you smile. As he pulls you close, kissing you with tenderness, you hear Tom’s voice. It’s the text tone on your phone for him. Ben nudges your cheek with his nose and murmurs “Go see what he says love. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Opening the message, you start smiling. It’s one simple sentence, but charged with such eroticism. “Once Ben is there, go upstairs and Skype me.” You take Ben’s hand and show him the message. “Ah yes, he told me he had a plan,” he rumbles. As you walk up the stairs, he begins kissing your neck. “Having you all to myself is quite the treat, darling.” A tiny shiver can’t be suppressed. You have to admit, being able to focus solely on Ben will be intriguing. You lean over the table where your laptop sits. It had already been your plan to Skype tonight, but this you were not prepared for. As you start up the call, Ben continues kissing and caressing you, his large hands moving over your skin and warming you. Your eyes close and you lean your head back on his chest. Suddenly you hear Tom’s soft chuckle. “Well, now, that’s just lovely,” he murmurs. He’s reclining back on his bed, obviously relaxed in his hotel room.   
“Isn’t she just?” Ben purrs, nipping your ear. Opening your eyes, you smile at Tom through the screen. “Hey there, I hear you have a plan baby?” With a wicked grin, he nods. You begin to ask, but before you can he murmurs “Ben will be taking care of you tonight, but he and I will both be directing.” Ben’s hands start to work, removing your clothing slowly, almost as if he’s unwrapping you for Tom’s pleasure. It’s easy to hear Tom’s moans of approval, mingling with your and Ben’s. As he lays you on the bed, Tom murmurs “Now darling, lay back and let us take care of you.”  
His words confuse you. How will both of them be taking care of you with Tom in his room far away? As you ponder this, Benedict begins stripping himself, his strong body a pleasure to look at. Once down to his boxers, he kneels down, placing one of your legs over his shoulder. Tom begins speaking “Love, close your eyes, and listen carefully to me.” Turning your head, you smile hazily at the screen as he continues “I want you to imagine me there, touching you. My hands skimming over that smooth skin of yours.” While he’s speaking you suddenly gasp. You had been so caught up in listening to Tom’s voice that you weren’t ready for Benedict’s lips landing on your wet slit. His tongue begins working against your wet heat, making you arch up under him. “That’s right darling,” Tom purrs, “Think of what you’d enjoy if I were there too. Watching you fall apart as he tastes you, while I hold you in my arms, those magnificent breasts in my hands.” With those words Benedict reaches up and kneads your breasts slowly. A shuddery moan slips from your mouth, and both men moan in appreciation.   
“Are you wet, my love?” Tom asks, “Are you close to cumming, darling?” Moans of appreciation are all that you can manage. “Think of how you’d enjoy having me fill your mouth while Benedict eats you. How you’d be so ready to cum, to have your essence cover his lips.” Ben begins giving more pleasure, his tongue curling inside you as he moans. Your hips lift up and you cry out softly. “Cum, darling, cum for us,” Tom orders. Shrieking, you cum, your body lifting up and bucking in pleasure. Hearing Benedict as he moans and hums against you only prolongs your pleasure. You can hear Tom’s soft moans, understanding that he is pleasuring himself as he watches.  
When you come down from the high, Benedict is holding you from behind, posing you in front of the screen. “Look at our lovely girl,” he murmurs. His hand cups your slick lips gently, tenderness clear in the way he holds you, touches you. “Isn’t she beautiful?” Tom nods and murmurs an agreement. “Now, Ben, touch her, let me watch you pleasure our queen.” With soft kisses to your neck, Benedict starts slipping two long fingers inside you, finding your pleasure spot with absolute ease. His other arm wraps around your waist, holding you against his body. “Tell us how that feels, darling,” Tom orders gently. “So… good…” you whimper, a moan cutting off your words. Your body begins shuddering, wracked with pleasure as your second climax begins to bear down on you. Feeling Benedict holding you while Tom murmurs such words is enhancing every feeling, every sensation. At last your head falls back and you begin screaming, begging for your lover to keep pleasuring you as you cum.   
With a hiss Tom begins begging “Benedict, take her, make her cum again.” Your eyes feebly open and you see him pumping his hardness, the feral look in his eyes giving away his desire. Lying back, Benedict turns you so that you’re straddling him, letting his cock slip between your lips to coat himself with your wetness. “May I darling?” he whispers. You nod fervently, ready for all of you to find ultimate release. As he enters you, your groans set off Tom’s moans. “Ride him, darling,” he purrs, “Make him cum.” Benedict grabs your hips and begins thrusting up into you, bringing forth more pleasured sounds from you both. Hearing Tom from the laptop only enhances everything. Reaching up, you tangle your hands in Benedict’s hair, smiling at the strangled moan he releases. It’s easy to see just how sensitive his head really is. The feeling makes him rut even harder against you. Your walls clench around him and you begin pleading “I’m so close… so close…” Hearing this, Tom begins panting “Yes, yes darling cum, cum now!” Crying out, your back arches and you scream. Ben watches you as your release rushes through you, smiling before he growls. His climax is obviously close. With a moan you feel him finally release into you. Muffled shouts signal that Tom has also found release, panting and moaning with us.  
Benedict wraps his arms around you, letting you snuggle against him with a happy sigh. Tom chuckles softly, murmuring “How I wish I was there.” Cleaning himself off gingerly, he continues “Ben, make sure and take care of our girl while I’m gone?” With a nod and a chuckle, Benedict answers “Of course, Tom.” With a whispered “Love you darling,” Tom signs off. As you look up at Benedict, he nuzzles you, whispering “Yes, love you my Queen.” He holds you, covering your bodies and keeping you close all night so that you know you never alone.


End file.
